


Долгожданный мир

by Scootalesha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke speaks some Trigedasleng and definitely taught Lexa a few fun English words, F/F, Fluff and Smut, No Angst, Quickie before a VERY important meeting, The power couple that could have been, Trigedasleng, and you will never be able to convince me that would not have happened at least once a week, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scootalesha/pseuds/Scootalesha
Summary: Мечта Лексы почти сбылась. Скоро послы подпишут мирное соглашение, и гонцы разнесут новость о том, что ей удалось сделать невозможное. Вместе с Небесными людьми в качестве Тринадцатого Клана, Коалиция гарантирует длительный мир.Кларк же хочет продемонстрировать Лексе насколько та невероятна.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 2





	Долгожданный мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Deeper Kind of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734288) by [Bee_Charmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Charmer/pseuds/Bee_Charmer). 



Лекса стояла, высоко задрав голову.

Сегодня ей удастся продвинуться вперёд. Сегодня она сотворит историю.

Последние пять месяцев послы ссорились и спорили, прежде чем пришли к конечному соглашению. Хеда ясно дала понять, что сегодняшняя встреча с послами окончательно зафиксирует Небесных людей как часть Коалиции. Горные люди были уничтожены, волнения среди Небесных людей были устранены, так что через несколько часов, подписи всех послов появятся на пергаменте, а гонцы направятся в каждое поселение Тринадцати Кланов. От болотистых территорий до пустынь и морозной тундры узнают о наступлении мира, в который почти не верилось.

Наконец, настанет долгожданный мир.

Поправив наплечник, Лекса покинула комнату, готовая сделать то, что не удалось ни одному Командующему до неё.

\- Osir laik kom you, Heda. (Мы проследуем с вами, Хеда.) – сообщают стражники, присоединяясь к Командующей.

Она не могла не заметить, насколько спокойней всё стало вокруг. Её воины хоть и оставались столь же суровыми и хладнокровными, но и в их взглядах Хеда разглядела некое умиротворение.

Но ощущение гордости за проделанную работу сменилось другим, более нежным чувством, когда Лекса, открыв двери тронного зала, увидела Кларк.

Кларк лишь одна улыбка которой заставляет щёки Лексы краснеть.

Кларк, которая была всё это время рядом с ней, сопутствуя в её деятельности.

Кларк, которая должна была сейчас быть вместе со остальной частью делегации Небесных людей, не поджидая её здесь.

Лекса с трудом сохраняло спокойное выражение лица, не желая показывать беспокойство.

\- Ванхеда?

\- Хеда.

Лекса вопросительно изогнула бровь, ожидая, что ей скажет Кларк. Прежде чем та начала говорить, Лекса не могла не заметить, как она нервно оглядывалась в сторону её охранников. На секунду ей показалась, что в голубых глазах Кларк проскользнул озорной блеск.

\- Можно тебя на пару слов? – спросила она.

Лекса кивнула своему охранникам, чтобы они заняли пост у дверей тронного зала.

\- Как ты думаешь, могли бы мы сейчас переговорить с глазу на глаз? - взволнованно поинтересовалась Кларк.

\- Я не могу заставлять послов ждать долго, Кларк. – сказала Лекса, указав жестом охранникам, чтобы те оставались у дверей. Вдвоём они направились в соседнюю комнату, скрываясь от любопытных глаз.

\- Что-то не так? – тут же спросила Лекса, когда Кларк закрыла за ними дверь.

\- Нет, наоборот. – ответила Кларк, улыбнувшись.

Лекса почувствовала, как незаметная ответная улыбка промелькнула на её губах.

\- Но я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

Глаза Кларк потемнели, когда она приблизилась к ней. Этот взгляд Кларк всегда заставляет сердце Лексы биться чаще. Она расположила руки на талии Командующей, будоража тем самым каждую клеточку её тела.

\- Я соскучилась. – прошептала Кларк, почти соприкасаясь своими губами с губами Лексы.

\- Мы могли бы уединиться сегодня вечером. - сказала Лекса, и понизив голос, добавила. – Только ты и я.

Кларк поцеловала её, и Лексе не оставалось ничего, кроме как раствориться в прикосновениях их губ. Она недовольно простонала, когда Кларк разорвала поцелуй.

Раньше Лекса была бы смущена подобным звуком со своей стороны. Но она знает, насколько сильно это заводит Кларк. Её стоны всегда возбуждали блондинку не меньше её прикосновений и поцелуев.

\- Прозвучит эгоистично, но я не готова подождать с этим до вечера… - Кларк не смогла договорить, так как Лекса начала покрывать её шею поцелуями.

\- И чтобы ты хотела делать? – прошептала ей на ухо Лекса.

\- Слушать твои стоны. Чувствовать твоё тело.

Лекса поцеловала её в плечо, тихо простонав. Реакция Кларк не заставила себя долго ждать. Она притянула Лексу к себе, прислонившись своей спиной к стене.

\- Я знаю, что у нас немного времени… - Кларк слегка прикусила ушко Лексы, параллельно медленно продвигаясь своими руками вниз по её телу. - Но я уверена, что ты слишком влажная, чтобы об этом сейчас думать. 

Лекса ненавидела то, насколько она была права.

\- Разве у тебя между ног не менее влажно, Кларк? – поинтересовалась Лекса, соприкоснувшись своим бедром с её центром.

\- Нет. – солгала Кларк, с трудом сдержав стон. Однако её выдавало мягкое прерывистое дыхание, демонстрирующее Лексе её правоту.

\- На самом деле я мечтала об этом с самого утра. – призналась Кларк, прежде чем Лекса поцеловала её снова. Кончики пальцев Кларк уже успели переместиться на пояс Лексы. Кларк продолжила:

\- Я проснулась, желая тебя. Я была мокрой лишь от одной мысли о тебе. Лёжа в кровати, я трогала себя, представляя твои пальцы на месте моих. Вспоминала твой вкус на своих губах.

\- Кларк. – простонала Лекса.

Из её уст имя Кларк прозвучало как мольба.

Кларк осторожно расстегнула пуговицы на штанах Лексы и, скользнув рукой под них, продолжила:

\- Я знаю, что сейчас все мои желания исполнятся, но мне важно чтобы ты хотела этого также сильно, как и я.

Лекса попыталась развернуть Кларк так, чтобы дать блондинке всё, что она желала. Но пальцы Кларк коснулись её пальцев, не давая реализовать задуманное. Они вновь соприкоснулись бёдрами.

\- Beja (Пожалуйста), Кларк.

Кларк улыбнулась, и они вновь сомкнули губы в поцелуе. Лекса простонала в её губы, когда пальцы Кларк вновь вернулись куда надо, сводя Лексу с ума.  
Она двигалась навстречу давлению пальцев блондинки, попутно касаясь своим бедром центра Кларк, надеясь доставить ей хоть часть того удовольствия, что она испытывает сейчас.

Кларк проникала всё глубже, заставляя стонать Лексу всё громче и громче. Так громко, что её вполне могли слышать охранники, находящиеся в соседней комнате.

\- Кларк. – простонала Лекса, запуская свои пальцы в блондинистые волосы.

Лекса потянула за них.

Кларк вскрикнула, отклоняя голову назад. Лекса не могла удержаться, проходя губами по её шее, изредка покусывая её.

Она хотела большего. Намного большего.

И хоть пальцы Кларк были всё там же, Лексе этого было недостаточно. Ей тоже хотелось чувствовать Кларк.

Лекса развернула их, вжимая Кларк в стену. На сей раз она не остановила её.

С губ Кларк сорвался стон, но Лекса толком не обратила на это особое внимание, потому что пальцы Кларк всё ещё оставались внутри неё, несмотря на столь резкий разворот.

И Кларк, недолго думая, возобновила движение, погрузив в девушку два пальца.

Лекса подняла её свободную руку над их головами, прижимая к стене, в то время как другая приподнимала край рубашки Кларк, открывая доступ к обнажённой коже.

\- Блядь.

\- Я так рада, что ты запомнила это слово. – Кларк громко выдохнула. – Ты отпустишь мою руку?

Лекса тут же выпустила её запястье и отступила.

\- Нет. – Кларк перехватила запястье Лексы, притягивая её обратно, прижимаясь к ней, и толкая пальцы глубже внутрь. - Нет, детка, только не так. Teik go. Nou get yu daun. (Расслабься. Не думай ни о чём.)

Лекса расслабилась.

Кларк подняла руку Лексы над их головами, прижимая её деревянной стене, не собираясь отпускать. Свободной рукой Лекса залезла под футболку Кларк, дыхание которой заметно участилось из-за её касаний.

Она почувствовала, как пальцы Кларк сжались внутри неё.

Ноги Лексы подкосились, и она с трудом устояла на них, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Кларк. Кровь в её венах буквально закипала.

\- Да, Лекса. – пробормотала Кларк – Я хочу слышать тебя.

Рванные вздохи вперемешку со стонами срывались с губ Лексы. Она уже вовсю ощущала приближение оргазма. Пальцы блондинки продолжали двигаться навстречу её бёдрам, входя в неё под идеальным углом.

Ничто не могло остановить крик, вырвавшийся из горла Лексы. Звук на грани рыка заполнил комнату, пока она кончала, сжимая стенками пальцы Кларк.  
Тяжело дыша, Лекса опустилась, опираясь на Кларк, поцеловала её в раскрасневшуюся щёку.

\- Только попробуй потом сказать, что это было ошибкой. – пробормотала Кларк, медленно вынимая пальцы из Лексы.

\- С чего вдруг? – спросила Лекса, отступая и приводя себя в порядок.

Кларк прикоснулась пальцем к её губам.

Лекса почувствовала, как каждый мускул её тела опять сжался. Она отчаянно желала вновь почувствовать пальцы Кларк внутри себя.

\- Мне кажется на сегодняшнем собрании я буду максимально несобранная.

\- Ты и так не особо следила за происходящим, разглядывая меня. – отметила Лекса, снова приближаясь к Кларк и размещая руки на её бёдрах  
\- Разве я тебя отвлекаю не меньше?

\- Я – Хеда. Я не могу себе позволить отвлекаться.

\- Небось уже жалеешь, что с недавних пор перестала меня считать чем-то отвлекающим.

\- Хмм. – Лекса не смогла сдержать улыбку.

\- Как только закончишь, я постараюсь тебя переубедить.

Слова Кларк были не просто подколом. Они были обещанием. Обещанием, отвлекающим Лексу не меньше, чем влажность между её ног.

Кларк снова поцеловала, позволяя Лексе попробовать её губы на вкус. Углубив поцелуй, Лекса прижала Кларк ближе к себе, обхватывая её за талию. Пламя вновь разгоралось внутри неё. Она почувствовала, как руки Кларк вцепились в её спину. Если бы та была обнажена, на ней бы определённо остались следы от ногтей блондинки.

\- Уже сегодня вечером. – сказала Лекса, наконец прервав поцелуй. Спустя пару минут девушки привели дыхание в норму.

\- Сегодня вечером. – воодушевлённо ответила ей Кларк.

Кларк убрала руки со спины Лексы. Когда их взгляды ненадолго пересеклись, Лекса почувствовала, как её охватило незнакомое до этого чувство. То тепло и та близость для которых слово “любовь” казалось недостаточным.

\- Я так горжусь тобой. Ты столько всего сделала, чтобы могли жить спокойно. – сказала Кларк, прикасаясь пальцами к её щеке.

Лекса накрыла её ладонь свои пальцами и поднесла её к губам, оставляя на неё нежный поцелуй.

\- Мы сделали это вместе, Кларк. Гордись нами обеими. Без тебя я бы не справилась.

Их взгляды вновь пересеклись. Глаза Кларк, также как и Лексы, были полны любви и нежности. 

После того как девушки привели себя в порядок, они покинули комнату.

\- Что ж, Командующая, не пора ли нам закончить начатое? – спросила Кларк, когда они вышли в тронный зал.

Ответом на её вопрос стала короткая улыбка, что озарила лицо Лексы.


End file.
